


Sherbet Sweet

by The_Book_Queen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Book_Queen/pseuds/The_Book_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you counter the heat? With ice cream, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherbet Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Fluff so sweet it’ll give you a cavity. The Triumvirate goes out for ice cream.

It was hot. No, it was _smoldering_.

The temperature was getting close a whopping 30 degrees Celsius. That, in combination with the constant presence of the midday sun boring into their backs, left two of the three men floating in pools of their own sweat within the first hour. Not a single one of them could have predicted the sudden heat wave that crashed into the bay that Monday, leaving them unprepared and miserable in the atypical winter air. It surrounded them in a fiery fury, pressing in from all sides and suffocating them from the inside out, the humidity rendering the weather intolerable to those dressed for the colder days of February.

Two of them were still determined to make the best of things despite the unfortunate conditions, however, and they sat facing each other, every thought in their head devoted to the complicated chess game in front of them. They planned to have fun, and have fun they shall. With a frustrated sigh, the brunet wiped a damp sleeve across his forehead, struggling to wipe away some of the sweat. He casted a brief glance of envy at the Vulcan across from him; _he_ was comfortable with the heat. In fact, it was much closer to that of his home world, and Spock actually preferred it. How Spock could possibly tolerate this weather remained unknown to the great James Tiberius Kirk, and it always would no matter what evidence was presented to him.

The third man sat perpendicular to the board, between the Science Officer and his Captain, complaining. He did so as he did the day before.

And the day before that. And the day before _that_.

He just didn’t seem to care for the intense board game taking place before his eyes, opting instead to grace their ears with dull, grating comments of how _terrible_ the weather was, and how _stupid_ of an idea it was for them to go to the park of all places, and _why_ they couldn’t have planned better, etc. So, when he cleared his throat for the umpteenth time, Jim resisted the urge to groan and bang his head on the table.

“Y’know what we should do?”

He sighed. “What should we do, Bones?”

The doctor paused before voicing his next comment. “We should go get some ice cream from that new place downtown. I heard it’s good.” The captain and Spock glanced up at this, giving the other a surprised look. They expected another complaint.

“That’s… actually not such a bad idea. What do you think, Spock?” The Vulcan raised an eyebrow.

“A quite logical suggestion, surprisingly so.”

“Why you little-“

“Yes. Ice cream. Sounds good. Let’s go.” Kirk grabbed the arms of his two friends, dragging them away before they could start to argue. Again.

10 minutes later, the three of them sat on the curb downtown, eating ice cream off small, plastic spoons. The sun was less of a menace now that they had something to cool them off, and it was relieving. It was Bones’s turn to choose the ice cream flavor, and Jim had to admit, rainbow sherbet tasted better than it sounded. It was sweet, but it was good. Despite his indifference to the flavor, he had to congratulate Bones on his choice. It’s not everyday you see a Vulcan eating brightly colored sherbet.

Spock actually didn’t seem to mind. When he looked over at his First, the officer actually seemed quite pleased. Though, Kirk doubted he’d ever voice those opinions.

Smiling to himself, he turned back to his ice cream.

Then, all of the sudden, he heard a laugh. It was loud and abrupt, like the one doing the laughing wasn’t expecting to make such a sound, and it stopped as quickly as it started. The single “HA!” rang out across the street, loud and clear, and it was shortly followed by a snort, a strangled cough, and another uncontrolled guffaw. But, unlike the first one, this one didn’t stop. It merely paused once in a while to let its source take a breath before beginning again. It continued for a couple of seconds before it was interrupted with a thud and a loud “Oomph!”

This all took place over a span of a few seconds, and by the time Kirk turned his head to find his Chief Medical Officer sprawled out on the ground, the laughter had subsided to breathless giggles. Every so often, the doctor would stop laughing, look up, gasp, and start again.

Jim watched his friend with an amused curiosity. What was so funny that it rendered Bones a useless, giggling heap on the pavement? He pondered this for a few seconds before deciding to turn to Spock. That’s when he saw it.

There was a single dot of pastel pink on his First Officer’s nose.

“Oh Spock…” he murmured, feeling a grin stretching at his cheeks. He heard the telltale click of a camera behind him, and he knew that Bones had just snapped a picture. The Vulcan raised his eyebrow, obviously confused. “You… ah… You got a little something…” He brushed the edge of his nose with his finger, unable to continue without breaking down like the doctor before him.

Spock raised his eyebrow higher, still not getting it.

“Ah, nevermind. I’ll get it for you.” He leaned forward and kissed the other man on the nose, right where the spot of ice cream resided. He felt his breath hitch, and when he pulled away, Spock’s eyes were wide. His face after being surprised with a kiss was priceless, and Jim felt a surge of warmth flood his chest. He was certain his cheeks were as bright as the sherbet in his hands, and there was a tinge of green on the Commander’s face as well.

“Now wait just a damn minute!” The doctor, having recovered from his laughing spell, protested. He leapt up off his spot on the ground, sending the two of them a glare. He stepped up and jabbed a finger at Kirk’s chest. “So you’re telling me that the hobgoblin gets special treatment just because he has a bit of ice cream on his face? Bullshit.” Kirk opened his mouth to respond.

“If you wanted a kiss, you could’ve just-“ He went unnoticed as Spock interrupted him.

“Doctor, if such a thing is true, then, logically, you should take the same initiative, should you not?”

McCoy spun around, ready to fire another round of insults. But, he was unprepared for the two nimble fingers that reached up and smeared half-melted rainbow sherbet across his face. “Why you green-blooded-“

The rest of his comment was lost as Spock stood up and planted a passionate kiss on the human’s lips. McCoy froze, his eyes wide. He didn’t even get the chance to respond before Spock broke away and sat down like nothing happened. “I have to admit, doctor, that your choice of flavor was shocking, but surprisingly pleasant. I rather enjoyed it,” he said, licking his lips and scooping the last bit of ice cream out of his bowl.

The doctor stood rigid, looking absolutely baffled. His mouth hung open and his jaw worked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. Then, Bones blinked twice, slowly coming out of his haze. Kirk watched him with a smile on his face.

Several seconds later, after he finally got his bearings, Bones turned to look at Kirk. He blinked again, and glanced down at his discarded ice cream. A slow smile crept across his face, and Kirk began to grow uneasy.

“Y’know what, Spock? That’s a great idea.” Kirk watched as the doctor retrieved his cup. He whistled, ambling towards Kirk at a snail’s pace. “I think I might do just that.”

Suddenly, Bones reached up, flicking melted ice cream at Kirk off of his spoon. The warm treat splattered all over his face, hair, and shirt. He stiffened, reaching up with one hand to wipe some of it out of his eye. “Bones!” he whined, struggling to wipe more of the sticky liquid off. All he managed to do was smear it, making things worse.

Then, he heard a click.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play it, huh?” His voice was warm and affectionate, and any anger he was trying to convey was lost in a wide smile. He wasn’t angry, though he probably should have been, would have been if he had been with anyone else. But, he was with Bones. And he was with Spock. He loved these two idiots to the moon and back, and then some. So if they were going to smear ice cream on each other’s faces in public, then smear ice cream on each other’s faces they shall.

He felt his heart swell when he heard Bones’s laughter, and when he saw the grin on his face. Behind him, Spock sat with a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

“So be it.” He launched forward, dumping the melted contents of his bowl on Spock’s head.

No matter how many controls Spock claimed he had, none of them could prevent the startled yelp that escaped his lips as he jumped up. Laughing, Jim mussed the Vulcan’s hair, thoroughly covering his entire head with sticky pink sherbet. Another click sounded from behind them, and Kirk turned to advance on his next target.

McCoy was too busy admiring the picture he took to notice him until it was too late. The next thing he knew, there was ice cream smeared all over his face and in his hair, all courtesy of the wonderful Captain Kirk, of course. He cried out, dropping the PADD, his hands instinctively flying up to his face. Meanwhile, Kirk doubled over in laughter.

“Why you little-“ Kirk’s laughter was cut off abruptly as he was thrown to the ground in a massive bear hug. He struggled weakly, not really aiming to free himself. The doctor straddled his waist, holding his wrists up above his head and planting quick kisses up his neck and collarbone. Somebody cleared their throat behind them, and they paused.

“Gentlemen, I believe we are what you would call ‘causing a scene.’” Spock stood above them, the empty bowls clutched in his hands. Bones nodded, and Jim couldn’t help the little grunt of disappointment he let out when he released his wrists and climbed back to his feet.

“Then let’s take this back to the room, shall we?” Kirk sat up after, dusting himself off. He looked around, catching the eyes of a few amused passerby’s. Flushing, he picked himself off the ground. One of them, an older woman, was smiling at them. When they passed her on the way back to their apartment, she muttered something to him.

“Must be nice, to have two loving boyfriends like them two.” She nodded at Spock and McCoy. Kirk froze, gaping at her. He opened his mouth to respond, but found he could not form the words to do so. Instead, he gave her a little, awkward nod.

“Jim! You comin’ or what?”

He blinked, glancing up at the doctor. Bones made a motion towards himself and Spock, and Jim started to make his way towards them. He looked back at the woman, and she smiled again. His own lips quirked up, and he ran over to join his partners.

“What was that all about?”

“I dunno.” Jim grinned at them. “But c’mon, we have some unfinished business to get back to.” He grabbed their hands, pulling them with him as he bounced back home, giddy from the sugar. McCoy laughed, and Spock’s eyes shone. The doctor ruffled his hair, and when he spoke, his voice was low and warm.

“Sure we do, kid.”


End file.
